Eve of Promise
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: It's been five years since Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee began their future together. Ruby Rose, as always, has a plan to make sure the day of their five year anniversary is one that shall last.


**A/N: So originally this was going to be a domestic AU, you can even ask Tigerlilly-22. But I felt I could write it easier in another way. So this going along with my other one shots, and a take I feel on a semi-future AU. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own RWBY, the future AU idea is credited to funblade and amipai.**

* * *

Now Weiss had been treated to her share of gifts from suitors over the years. Many she had rejected out of the fact the man behind them was not what she was looking for. But now Weiss had a woman she loved by her side. At 23, she was satisfied with current life. She had been since she met Ruby at Beacon six years ago. And she was completely fine with no gifts on her anniversaries, after the last several. However, Ruby was **not.**

"You do not need to get me anything, Ruby Rose I've been with you for five years, FIVE years of my life."

"But _Weisssssss_ you're my girlfriend, I can't _not _do something for you."

Ruby had been doing this for a few days now. Weiss wasn't one for celebrations, much like Blake. She tried to disway Ruby from any gift giving, not because Weiss couldn't give gifts back, but because she did not like feeling as if one needed to keep her love with them. The whines of Ruby Rose persisted however.

"Fine. Do what you will you dolt." Weiss crossed her arms and huffed with a condescending tone.

Ruby squealed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running off with incredible speed. Weiss tried to subdue her smile. Ruby's childish self still made Weiss' day. Now with the task of finding a gift for Ruby, Weiss set off. The first place she went to was the restaurant that her friends Lie Ren and Nora, ran. The establishment was a dream of his, one that Weiss helped establish. The restaurant, _The Valkyrie's Flower, _had a very rich and high class feel to it, but was one of the cheapest places in the city. Weiss stepped into the establishment, and was greeted by the ever bouncy Nora.

"Weiss Schnee, how long has it been!?"

Weiss smiled. "A few days Nora. Is Ren here? I'd like to talk to you both."

She beamed a smile. "I'll go grab him! Take a table!"

Weiss thanked her, and removed her coat, folding it over her arm. Sitting at a table, she watched as Nora disappeared into the back for a few minutes. It was midday, so the place was not packed as usual. A moment later, Nora reappeared, Ren with her, pulling an apron off his torso.

"Weiss, good to see you." Ren gave her a friendly hug, before sitting at one of the chairs. "You wanted to talk?"

She nodded in response. "I don't mean to bring this up so sudden, so if you need extra compensation, that is fine. It's my five year anniversary with Ruby today. The dolt insisted on giving me a gift, and I'd feel bad if I couldn't return the gesture. So, as her and I haven't had a dinner here yet, I was wondering if it was possible we could reserve a table on the terrace?"

"Of course! I can see where we can put you." Nora was the first to respond.

"Would you like to have anything else prepared for your evening?" Ren asked. "I'd like to help, if I can."

Weiss shook her head. "Nothing at all, thank you, you two."

"Alright. Tonight is pretty slow as is, so everything should go smoothly. Give me a call if something comes up." Ren slipped his apron back on. "Well, I've got to get back into there. Nora will pencil you in. See you tonight, Weiss."

Weiss smiled, standing and giving her friend and farewell hug. Nora led Weiss back to the front, where she opened a large book, each with names and numbers.

"I've got a table by the railing at 7:45. You've got a great view there. Once you guys are finished, Ren and I are going to head out, so don't worry too much about closing time."

"I'll take it. Thank you, Nora, I really appreciate this."

"Of course Weiss." Nora beamed a smile, squealing. "You and Ruby are so precious! Let her know I wish her a happy anniversary. To you as well!"

With that, Weiss took her leave, stepping back outside. Vale was in the thick of Winter, a few days before Christmas. Weiss had wished her anniversary was on a different day, and not this one. Opening her scroll, she messaged Blake, who had been shadowing her since Weiss had left Ruby and Yang's house. Blake would of course be annoyed that Weiss left without notifying her. Since Weiss had become the current chairwoman of her Dust company, Blake had seen to it that she became her personal guard. The Faunus appeared from an alley, black coat flowing back.

"I thought I told you to take the day off."

"You did."

"So why are you here?"

Blake turned to look at her charge. "Because I don't trust my guards to prevent something from happening."

"Can't you just accept the fact that I'll be fine? I can defend myself Blake."

"I've been hearing reports of White Fang and Anti-Faunus Group movements. If my sources are right, you're in danger Weiss."

Weiss stopped moving, and sighed. She stopped, causing Blake to quickly act, less she smash into the heiress. "You go and spend time with Yang, or else you'll be forcibly removed from your position for two months."

That seemed to do the trick. Blake knew she wouldn't be able to go near Weiss unless the snow haired woman permitted it. Weiss knew Blake all too well, however, and suspected that Blake would still keep tabs on her.

"Fine. But send me a message if you or Ruby need me." Blake narrowed her eyes before walking away, her strut as sassy as her voice. "And make sure you're there for when the Dust Shipment is delivered tomorrow. Else the Faunus moving it will take it back."

Weiss gave a wave. "You say it like something horrible will happen."

* * *

"Weiss. Just because **I **got you an Anniversary gift does not mean **you **have to as well."

Weiss resisted the urge to bring up the line Ruby had said earlier. But she continued towards the table. "Just sit you dolt. Accept my love."

Ruby smirked at the comment, and sat at the table. They had a clear view of the docks, but situated so that they could not smell the fish. Ruby had always complained about the fish. A waiter, dressed in clothing similar to Ren's, came to take their orders. Ruby gave her request first, Weiss shortly afterwards. After taking their menus and scribbling down the food choices, he left the couple to themselves.

"Well, I guess I may have to compensate for the public space."

"Compensate for…?"

"Oh look, salad!"

Weiss, perplexed, shook her head and took a serving of the salad. Her and Ruby caught up on events, Ruby having just got back from a hunt. Weiss explained the Dust shipment that was supposed to come the next day. Experimental formulas, created by some of the smartest human and faunus members of society. Ren periodically came by, giving them their main meal, and then to ask if he could accommodate them anymore. Eventually, the two sat at a plate-less table, Ruby inquired about the Dust.

"How dangerous are these experimental formulas exactly?"

"Everything related to Dust can be dangerous. But they're secure, and we should be safe."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Blake would say otherwise. I'd like to attend, if I may. I don't have to leave for another two weeks, so I'm set for time to attend anything else."

Ruby's fingers locked around Weiss'. "Alright."

"How much do these trades cost, anyways? I know dust costs an arm and-"

Ruby stopped as Ren came over, wine in a bottle. "It looks like it's going to start to snow. If you need to come in, let me know. For now…" He gestured to the wine.

Ruby waved her hand, while Weiss took a small glass. She stood, and walked over to the railing. Snow began to lightly fall, each one coated by the white glow of the moon. Ruby came around, wrapping her arms underneath Weiss'. Her hair tickled the skin on Weiss' neck as Ruby leaned down to rest her chin on Weiss' shoulder.

"Our touching moments are always during the snow, aren't they?"

"Mmm." Ruby sounded a bit devious.

Weiss, smirking, turned in Ruby's arms. "And what are you up to? Better not be a mess **I** will need to clean up."

Ruby scratched her hair, and then breathed out heavily.

"What?"

Her girlfriend began to kneel. Weiss set her drink on the railing, and put one hand on it. White flakes speckled Ruby's crimson hair. Her girlfriend removed a black case, small and box like. Weiss' hand instantly moved to the necklace she wore. It was a symbol of their unity, it had never left Weiss' neck. Ruby's long bangs hid her right eye, but her left was tearing.

"Weiss. You've been a part of my life for six years. And my love for five. Everything I do is for you."

"You d-"

"Let me do this. Weiss, marry me?"

Ruby procured a simple ring. Her namesake gem sat in the center, diamond studs along the band. Weiss almost collapsed at the sight of the ring. But held herself steady. Her mouth was open, but the only sound was her breathing. What were seconds went by like hours. Weiss, shaking, knelt down and placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Their lives had been intertwined, this was just another token of her affection.

"You insufferable little red." Weiss brought their lips together, the taste of Ruby's lips on hers. Ruby brought her hands around Weiss', slipping the ring on.

Snow continued to fall around them, marking the ground around them. Their foreheads together, they just smiled, reveling in the other's presence.

"I love you, Ruby."

* * *

**The next day**

"Ren? Ren come here!"

Ren stood from their couch, and made his way into the kitchen. Their house was part of the restaurant, and as such, he expected the chatter of people talking. Yet all he heard was gasps, and barely audible whimpers. On the TV screen situated near the kitchen, a red banner was ribboned at the bottom. He dropped his coffee when he listened to the anchor's words.

"For those just joining us now, we have received word that there was an explosion at the site of a Dust Trade, conducted by the Schnee Dust Company and a Faunus Scientific Society. Among the people there were the Chairwoman herself and noted Huntress Ruby Rose. We are investigating further to see if there are any victims of this blast."


End file.
